Kokoa and the Wolf
by AnimeTwins101
Summary: Kagome's cousin Kokoa has always loved her grandfather's stories about demons and sprits but what happens when she finds out about Kagome going back to Feudal era Japan and all of her grandfather's stories are true. And she might like demons more then she thinks. Story is better then the summary! KougaxOc. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST MY OC! Rated T just incase.
1. Character Bio

Kenta and the Wolf

Character Bio

Fullname: Kokoa Mori Fukui (First middle last)

Meaning of name: (First middle last) Love of the Heart, Forest, Fortunate.

Race: Human (priestest)

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Green

Age: 15

Additude: Usally happy and curious (around just guys and people she doesn't know usally kind of shy and timid)

Family:

Cosin: Kagome Higurashi and Sota Higurashi.

GrandFather: Grandpa Higurashi

Aunt: Mama Higurashi

Mother: Aimi Fukui (deased)

Father: Chiyo Fukui (deased)

Intrests also Hobbies:

Demons, spirts, magic, etc.

Listening to her Grandfather's storys.

Reading

Singing (with a group but not alone)

Dislikes:

Volince, arguing, being rude, etc.

People being disapionted with her

Traveling (for a long time for short amounts of time she likes!)

Backround:

Kokoa has been living with Kagome and her family ever since her parents died by an unkown cause when she was really young (around 4 or 5 years old). She doesn't look like the rest of her family for some odd reason. She has grown to love her GrandFather's stories about demons and spirts. She helps her GrandFather with cleaning shirnes because she also gets to hear more stories when they clean. She also enjoys singing at the shrine when she's cleaning it alone. She also sings in her school choir but she never sings alone (only if she's cleaning the shrine alone). Her choir is taking a tour to America the farest away from home she's ever traveled from Japan. The tour is 3 months because it's across America. She travels alone. Unwear of what happened to Kagome.

AnimeTwins101: Sorry it's kind of lame (I'm not good at character bio's -_-'). Anyway I'm going to start posting chapters as soon as I can!


	2. She's Coming Home!

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 1

She's coming home!

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys! *Waves*

Kagome: She's coming home! She's coming home!

AnimeTwins101: Yeah! Anyway I'm not going to waste a lot of time with this so I can get to the story! All I want to say is you say Kokoa like Cow-co-wa (it's japanese!). Also my computer doesn't have spell-check so I will have mispelled words! Now to the story!

Kagome's Pov.

I sat waiting axionusly at the window waiting to see Kokoa. It's been three months since I last saw her and she has no idea about me meeting Inuyasha and the others. And she's more obsesed than I am about demons and things like that.

"Is she almost home?" Sota whined pasing back and forth.

"No not yet." I sighed.

Kokoa has been in America doing a tour with her choir. She once in a while talked to Grandpa but she never had enough time for me to tell her about the feudal era and Inuyasha and the others.

"I want to know what America's like!" Sota contuied to whine.

"Yeah me too."

Right then I saw a taxi pull up and a girl get out of the back seat.

She was about my age with long brown hair and was wearing a black choir dress that went all the way down to her ankels revaling some black shoes. She also was lugging around a pink suitecase (with wheels).

The taxi pulled out of the driveway.

"Kokoa!" I yelled.

"What? You just said she wasn't here!"

"Well now she is! Now come on!" I yanked the door opened and ran up and glomped Kokoa. She suprisingly stayed standing up.

"Kokoa!" Sota glomped my leg and Kokoa's leg also.

"Kagome! Sato!" She laughed hugging us.

"I missed you!" Sota yelled.

"I missed you too!" She laughed. "I feel like I haven't seen you two in _ages_!"

"Oh you have no idea." I replied.

_I'm so excited to tell her about Inuyasha and the others! _I thought.

"Here I'll carry your bag!" Sota requested grabbing the handle.

"Oh. Sota you don't have to do that! I'll just do it!" She tried to refuse the offer.

"No I will!" He started wheeling the pink bag towards the house. If the suitecase didn't have wheels he probably wouldn't be able to carry it to the house.

"God. I miss this place!" Kokoa smiled at me.

"Yeah it's not the same without you!" I smiled back at her. "Hey I've learned some new stories. You know about demons." I smirked thinking about Inuyasha (even though he's a half demon).

"Really?! Please tell me! I really missed stories about demons and spirts while I was gone! Please! Please! Please!" She plead.

"I'll tell you later. Now we should tell everyone you're home. Also we should help Sota with your lugage." I saw Sota struggling with the suitecase trying to get it up the stairs.

"Yeah." She happily replied.

Kokoa's Pov.

~After saying hello's~

"Kagome why are we going to your room?" Kagome was dragging me by my wrist to her room.

"You'll see! Now come on!"

Whe we were at the door to her room I some how _felt_ 3 little things inside her room. Don't ask how! I even felt it when I got here.

She opened the door and ran in.

"Now where did I put them. Wait, how did I lose them in the first place? Aw... Inuyasha is going to kill me!" She ranted looking around for something.

I didn't know who Inuyasha was but I was distracted by a vile on top of her cuboard with 3 peices of some kind of pink jewel. It felt like that feeling was emionating from the little shards.

I carefully picked it up examining it closer.

"I swear I just- Oh you found it!" Kagome ran over and snatched it from my hands. "Where was it?"

"Right there." I pointed to the coboard. "Also Kagome, what is that _feeling_ that's coming from the shards inside there? Also who is Inuyasha?" I asked cocking my head like a dog.

She smiled. "Here I know someone that can tell you."

"Grandpa?"

She shook her head no.

"Who then?"

Her smile grew bigger. "Here just a second!" She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me downstairs.

"Mom we'll be back in a couple of days!" She called out to Mom (even though she's not my birth mom she's still _a mother_ to me).

"Okay just be careful! And be back soon!" She called out.

We ran out of the house.

"Hey Kagome what do you mean we'll be back in a couple of days? I just got back!" I asked in a worried tone wondering about her mental statablity.

She didn't reply that made me worry more.

We ran up to the old shrine.

"Kagome? What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"You'll see!" She pushed open the doors revaling the dusty old shrine.

"Wow I should really clean this place soon." I mumbled to myself. "Now what did you want to show me?" I asked Kagome who wad practicly prancing over to the mouth of the well.

I walked over next to her.

"I'll explain everything later now jump in."

"What?!"

"Jump in the well," She said again.

"Are you crazy?! We would die!" I exclaimed.

"You'll be fine trust me. Now jump in."

"No way! You even know I'm scared of hights!" I whined.

"Fine. If I go first then you jump in after me. Okay?"

"What?"

"Okay here I go!" She threw her legs over the rim of the well and fell to the bottem.

"Kagome!" Peering over the rim of the well.

She wasn't there.

"Kagome! Kagome!" I started worring.

_Should I just jump down? She said I would be okay. Wait! I would be jumping down a frickin well! But she said it would be okay. I just have to man up. _I swallowed hard.

"I guess I'm going to die..." I threw my legs over the rim of the well then jumped in.

"AHHHH!"

Suddenly I blacked out.

Kagome's Pov.

"Hey Kokoa you okay?" I called down the well.

I already climbed up the well. Now I was looking down at Kokoa who looked like she was passed out. Ah, that reminds me of when I first came here.

She moaned rubbing her head. She looked up at me.

"Kagome are you crazy! You could have killed yourself! And me!" Kokoa ranted.

"By jumping down a well?"

She stopped ranting. "Kagome, what happened to the ceiling and why are there trees?"

"Here come up." I reached my hand down to her (almost falling in the well) and helped her up.

"Are you going to reply... What happened to the shrine?!" She started darting her head around. "What happened where are we?!"

"You're not gonna belive me." I smirked at her.

"What is going on?!"

"Well you know about demons and how people in Feudal era Japan?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's where we are. No joke."

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys sorry for the super short first chapter! I seem to always to do that -_-'. Anyway I want to get to parts with Kouga~! Well bye peoples!


	3. Miroku!

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 2

Miroku!

_AnimeTwins101: Hello peoplez who are reading this!

Inuyasha: You realize that you spelled people with a z at the end?

AnimeTwins101: Yeah I know! It's cuter that way!

Inuyasha: Sure...

AnimeTwins101: Grrr... SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: *Nothing happens* Ha ha ha ha! You idoit! Only Kagome can do that! I shouldn't have told you that...

AnimeTwins101: Kagome~!

Inuyasha: Wait don't!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: *Lands face down in the ground*

Kagome and AnimeTwins101: Girl power! *Highfives*

Inuyasha: Just get to the story...

Kagome's Pov.

Me, Kokoa and Kaede were all in her house explaining where we were, who Inuyasha was and the others were, about the Sikon Jewel, who Naraku is and what he's done, also since she's related to me and she could sense the jewel shard she might be somehow be a recarnation of Kikyo aswell.

And you should see Kokoa's face, she looks like she just won the lottery or something but she was also scared at the same time. Kind of a mix of emotions.

"So do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded. "Umm... I have a question."

"What is it child?" Keade asked.

"Where are Inuyasha and the others, I really want to meet them." She smiled.

"Well they should be back soon, they were running erans." I replied.

"Oh okay."

"Kokoa, would ye like to wear that or would ye want to wear a Kimodo?" Keade kindly asked. "It's okay if ye want to wear what you're already wearing but if ye want we can get ye one."

"I would really enjoy that. But you don't have to, I can just wear what I have on." She tried to dyne (but we all know she's horrible at trying to dyne things).

"No it's alright. It's not a troble at all." Keade stood up. "Just come with me."

Kokoa both stood up as if we were twins and followed her out of her house.

She lead us into another smaller house that was attached to the side of her house. She lead us in showing us lots of kimodos laided out.

"Wow. I've never seen Kimodos this beautiful." Kokoa awed admiring the Kimodos.

"Yes these were from when I was younger or Kimodos that people have grown out of." She explained.

"And are you sure that I can have one of these?" Kokoa worried.

"Oh of course ye can. Nobody rarely wears them anymore." Kaede told Kokoa.

"Thank you!" Kokoa thanked. She started looking around quicker.

"Ye can wear one too Kagome." Kaede offered me.

"No it's fine. I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

"Oh Kaede may I have this one?" She held up a Kimodo.

The Kimodo was white and long with red wave disigns at the end of each opening (like at the end of the sleaves, at the bottom and around the neck).

"Oh of course ye may."

"Thank you so much!" She thanked.

~After Kokoa changed (NOT WHEN KAEDE OR KAGOME WAS WATCHING!)~

Kokoa's Pov.

"Wow Kokoa you look great!" Kagome prasied.

"Thanks." I blushed. I was wearing the Kimodo that Kaede let me have.

Keade was in her house waiting for us, we were still in the little house with all of the Kimodos in it (there was a changing room okay?).

"Here let's go back to Kaede." Kagome started out the door.

"Okay." I followed after qwickly.

"Hey Kagome!" I heard someone call. I looked and saw 5 people walking towards me and Kagome (one of them was a cat).

The first one was wearing a red Kimodo with long silver white hair covering more then 2/3eds of his back. His arms were crossed revaling claws at the end of his hands. Also on his head were two little white ears poking out of his hair along with that he also had golden eyes. He was leading everybody.

The next one looked like a little kid. He was wearing a kimodo with green leaves and a orange vest over it, along with dark blue baggy pants. He had orange hair held back in a matching green ribon showing his pointy ears (not like cat ears but his ears were just pointy). Also he had a fox looking tail that is more then half of his size along with fox looking feet. He was travling on the guy with the red Kimodos shoulder.

The next one was a women with a pink and white kimodo along with a green skirt covering part of her kimodo. She also had black gloves (with no finger holes) and she was carring a giant Hiraikotsu on her back. She had dark brown hair that was bearly held in a small pony tail. She had a veary small amount of make-up above her eyes but not too much.

The person next to the women was a man with short black hair with a tiny pony tail at the back of his head. He was wearing a purple kimodo with long black sleves. He also had gloves like the women but on his right hand he had beads wrapped around it. He also had a golden staff, the staff had a ring on the top with little beads hanging down from it.

The last one look pretty much like a cat, but this one had two tails with two black stripes on each one along with a black dimond on it's forehead and it had black feet. The cat also had peircing red eyes to go along perfectly with it's golden hair. The cat was on the womens shoulder.

"Kagome what took you so long?" The boy with the red kimodo complained. "Hey who are you?" He pointed at me.

"Oh this is my consin, Kokoa." She jestured at me.

"But she looks just like a villager," The man with the golden staff said.

The boy with the red kimodo raised his nose in the air and started sniffing. "Well she does smell like Kagome." He mumbled.

"But you two look nothing alike!" The kid jumped off the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah hense the word cosin. Anyway Kokoa this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala." She pointed to each one as she said their names.

"Oh! It's so nice to finally meet you! Kagome has told me so much about you guys!" I happly cheered.

"Oh, it's also nice to meet you too." Sango smiled now holding Kilala in her arms who just leet out a small meow as if it was saying hello.

"Thank you."

Miroku walked up to me. "I have a question for you Kokoa."

"Yes?"

He grabbed my hands and held them in his and looked me in the eyes. "Will you bare my children?"

I stood there motionless with my mouth open like an idoit. Kagome warned me but I didn't know she actually ment it.

Then all of a sudden Miroku got hit in the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Sorry about that. That stupid munk never learns!" She yelled at Miroku.

"Y-yeah... I never learn..." He stuttered backing away from Sango.

"You guys are so imature." Shippo sighed then climbed up me onto my shoulder.

"Oh hey Shippo." I let out a small laugh.

I didn't really mind that he was on my shoulder though. But I did mind when he climbed up me though.

"Like you're any more." Inuyasha sassed.

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

He stomped up to me and banged his fist onto his head.

"Ouch!" Shippo cried.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" I told him.

"So?" He questioned.

"You _shouldn't_ do that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

~In a house~

Inuyasha's Pov.

We were talking to Kokoa and telling her a little more about ourselfs. I was getting tired of just sitting around talking while we could be looking for jewel shards.

"Can we start going now?" I moaned straighting my back.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Miroku agreed.

"Yeah." Sango also agreed.

"I'm tired of just sitting around so yeah let's go." Shippo happly agreed.

I looked at Kagome. "Yeah it would be a good idea to start going. Kokoa do you want to go back to the present?" She asked Kokoa.

"Well I would kind of like to just tag along for a little while but I might be a pest." Kokoa elxplained.

"You're not a pest." Miroku told her.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind you tagging along for a little bit, as long as you're okay with it," Sango said.

Kokoa was blushing now.

"Yeah just if your up to it." Kagome told her.

"Yeah I'm up to it!"

"Okay, okay. You can come." Kagome laughed.

"Finally, now can we go?" I complained.

"Yeah -pants." Kagome nagged.

I let out a low growl and walked out the door.

Everybody followed after me. Kagome and Kokoa jogged up to me.

_AnimeTwins101: Yah!

Kokoa: What?

AnimeTwins101: Next chapter I get to K-...

Kokoa: K?

AnimeTwins101: *Can't ruin the story by telling her that Koga is coming in* K bye!

Kokoa: Um... Okay bye!


	4. That girl

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 3

Hey there

_AnimeTwins101: Yeah, Koga's in this chapter~!

Miroku: Who's Koga?

AnimeTwins101: You'll find out~!

Miroku: Uh... You can get to the story...

Kokoa's Pov.

We were following Inuyasha (still) through the woods. And honestly I've been having the time of my life! I mean we ran into a little yōkai (demon) earlier and they totaly kicked his a**. Sorry about my language.

Anyway now we were following Inuyasha because he said he smelt something. And also me and Kagome both sensed a jewel shards, she's been helping me with learning to sense the jewel shards and to make herbs along with treating ingures (I carry around a bag with them just in case). And plus the fact that I can't fight so I'm in charge (along with Kagome) of healing.

"So Kokoa having fun?" Kagome happly asked me.

"Yes this is amazing! Why didn't you tell me about this before!" I happly cheered.

She laughed, "Yeah I thought you would. Hey Inuyasha are we almost there?" She asked.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

The rest of us caught up to him.

"This is what I smelled. _Blood and wolves_."

I stopped and saw a bloody masacure of family's drenched in blood. Childern and adults be killed for no reason.

"Oh my god." I stuttered.

"What is this?" Miroku stuttered walking closer to the corpses.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Shippo yelled.

"Wait are these wolf tracks?" Sango looked down revaling tracks.

"Yeah that's why I said I smelt blood _and_ wolves. Wolves caused this." Inuyasha growled.

"It must have been a huge pack of wolves. I wonder if this was from the jewel shard that Kokoa and Kagome was sensing." Miroku questioned himself.

"Yeah it could've. We should hurry to see if there's any survivers." Kagome suggested.

We all walked into the village to see if there was any wolves left. But we thought too soon. All of a sudden we were surrounded by a gaint pack of wolves. All baring their teeth stained red with blood.

"Ah! It's man-eating wolves!" Shippo shriked jumping onto my shoulder.

"Eh. This will be no problem, without a leader these guys are just useless!" Inuyasha lunged at the wolves slicing and killing them.

I stood back with everybody else. I was holding a stick to defend myself (I know it's the _most powerful_ weapon).

They jumped at us one by one. One jumped onto me but before I could use my powerful stick to defend myself it dug it's fangs into my arm causing me to yell in pain.

"Kokoa!" Kagome yelled. She ran over a hit the wolf with her bow getting it off me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah.. Ow that really hurt! How can you guys do this all the time?" I whined cluting my left shoulder (where I was bitten, thank god I'm right handed!).

"Well we do this all the time!" She yelled hitting another wolf.

Then all of the wolves ran over to a dirt mount in the middle of the town and started howling towards the sky.

"Why are they howling?" I whimpered.

"My guess would be that they're summoning their leader." Miroku guessed.

_Crap. If we could barely fend off the wolves imagine what their leader's like!_ I thought.

Then a giant tornado came from the woods. It threw around dirt and dust causing us to cover our eyes.

When it finally stopped a boy slid out.

He was a tall boy with long silky black hair held in a pony tail. He wore wolf pelts around his forehead, shins, shoulders, wrists, and one around his waist. He also an aromor chest plate instead of a wolf pelt. His feet were also bandaged as if they were injured. Also hanging from his waist was a sword along with a wolf tail (hanging from you know where). He had pointy ears like Shippo and beautiful blue eyes. From what I could tell I would guess that he was yōkai-wolf demon.

He looked very mad though.

"You, why did you slaughter my wolves?" He growled with his low voice.

"So you're the leader?" Inuyasha asked him.

"So what of it? You people slaughtered my wolves and I cannot forgive that!" The yōkai-wolf boy snarled.

Inuyasha held his sword tightly getting ready to fight.

The yōkai-wolf boy folded his arms, "Ugh, I hate the smell of mutts! It makes me sick to my stomach!"

Inuyasha growled. "Then I cut off your nose so you wont smell anything!"

He dashed and swung his sword at the wolf boy but he easliy dodged it. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

He jumped in the air and twirled around and kicked Inuyasha in the face causing him to fall back almost hitting us.

"What the?!" Miroku yelled in suprise.

"He's so fast!" Sango added.

Then I realized that he had 3 jewel shards one in his right arm and one in each leg.

And before Kagome had time to say anything I yelled out blindly, "Inuyasha be careful! He has jewel shards in his legs and in his right arm!"

The boy stopped and staired at me with his blue eyes in my green ones.

"That girl..." He quietly said to himself.

My stomach sunk a little. I'm not sure if it was because he noticed that I could sense the jewel shards or because he was just looking at me... Wait I don't even know him?! How could I have a crush on him?!

"That explains it! That cocky wolf is probably useless without them!" Inuyasha cocked at him.

"Shut up mutt!" The wolf boy snapped at him.

Inuyash growled.

The wolf boy looked at me again. I stood motionless. He gave a little smirk then looked back at Inuyasha.

"The name's Koga! The young leader of the eastern yōkai-wolf tribe! Don't forget it!" Koga lunged at Inuyasha and they started fighting again.

I was too busy fending off the wolves coming at us (with an ingured arm and I have no fighting skills what-so-ever so it was challenging).

"There's more coming from over here, Kilala!" Sango's demon cat started transforming in fire then roared at the wolves causing them to whimper and started to run towards Koga.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah run away with you're tail inbetween your legs!" Shippo gladly cheered as the wolves started to retreat.

I looked over and saw Inuyasha and Koga fighting it out.

"You're too focased on defense you can't even make a move, mutt!" Koga taunted.

Then two giant whirlwinds apeared inbetween Koga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha prepared to slice inbetween the two of them.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled running towards them (but stopped at a safe distance).

"Kokoa!?" Inuyasha yelled confused.

Koga took the chance to jump out of the way, "This is dangerus! Retreat!" He yelled.

He looked at me and before he started to run away he winked at me. My heart started pounding when he winked at me.

"W-what the? He ran away?!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelf.

"I guess so..." Kagome sighed.

"Hey Inuyasha were you going to test the wind scar on Koga?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded putting his sword back in it's case.

"Yeah I was until he ran away because _somebody _distracted me." Inuyasha nagged.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" I definded myself.

"Yeah sure..." He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't Kokoa's fault that he retreated!" Kagome helped defending me.

"Whatever."

She growled under her breath then yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Then Inuyasha proceded im landing face first into the ground. And the rest of us laughed at that.

_AnimeTwins101: Hey again! I know that this chapter was only from Kokoa's Pov. (and the next few chapters will be from just hers also). Anyway thanks for reading~!


	5. Wait! I'm scared of heights!

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 4

Wait! I'm scared of hights!

_AnimeTwins101: Hello readers! I will be talking to someone new~!

Koga: Hey. *Winks*

AnimeTwins101: Hey Koga. *holding back fangirl scream*

Koga: Um... What are you doing?

AnimeTwins101: Nothing! *Still holding back fangirl scream*

Koga:... You guys can get to the story.

Kokoa's Pov.

So we are on the move now (again following Inuyasha). Last night Kagome helped me wrap up my left arm and gave me more bandages to carry (because she thinks I'm kind of clumsy after the wolf insadent plus I can't fight so I could do that).

But I didn't really get much sleep last night though. I kept thinking about that yōkai, Koga.

~Flashback~

"The name's Koga! The young leader of the eastern yōkai-wolf tribe! Don't forget it!" Koga lunged at Inuyasha and they started fighting again.

~End of Flashback~

Anyway Inuyasha was on all fours _sniffing_ the ground. I was just holding back laughs. I know why he is on the ground like that but it looked so funny!

"Alright I picked up the wolves sent. Now I can lead us to them no problem." Inuyasha stood up rubbing his back, "The b******, how dare he call me a mutt." He moaned.

Ha ha ha! He's still worried about that!

"I don't mind him for being upset for being called a mutt, but when he's on the ground sniffing like he was he does look like one." Shippo whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Inuyasha turned around, "Hey Shippo I can hear you!"

Shippo freaked out and almost fell off my shoulder but climbed back up. "Wow! He can hear me all the way over here? Talk about canine power." He whispered again.

"I can still hear you! Remember canines are carnavores!" Inuyasha tawnted.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah that's mean! Don't make me make you _sit_!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha then got pulled into the ground leaving a creator in his shape.

"Well he did diserve it." I whispered to Kagome.

Inuyasha mumbled something but I didn't hear it. He sat up rubbing his neck.

Then Miroku and Sango finally arived flying on Kilala.

"Finally!" Inuyasha praised.

They ignore Inuyasha's rude coment.

"Hey Inuyasha do you smell or hear anything unusal in this area?" Miroku asked getting off Kilala.

"So now I'm your faitful blood hound or something?! D*** you guys always seem to p*** me off!" Inuyasha ranted.

Sango climbed off Kilala, "He doesn't mean it like that. He ment do you sense anything in the air like we can?"

When they got off Kilala got really frisky. Hairs on her back stood up and she was jumpy. She was looking up at the moutain.

_Oh no..._ I thought.

I looked up and saw wolves running down the side of the mountain.

"Guys! Look up!" I yelled pointing at the wolves.

They all did as I told.

The wolves started coming down super fast at this point.

Then they suddenly jumped onto Inuyasha pulling him down the moutain.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled and ran towards where he fell down the moutain.

I heard a scream and saw the wolves attacking Sango, Miroku and Kagome.

I didn't know who to try to help. Inuyasha or every body else.

But I think someone already chose for me. I was still at the edge where Inuyasha was pulled down from the wolves when a gust of wind blew up causing me to scream and woble back.

Just so you know if I didn't woble out of the way it would've landed on me. Then I realized that is was Koga.

Before I knew anything was happening an arm wrapped around my waist and started running.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Help me!" I yelled.

"Kokoa!" They yelled.

"W-what are you doing?!" I yelled at Koga.

He didn't respond. I tried to wrestle out of his grip.

Then realized where he was running. He was running right towards the cliff edge where _it drops straight down_! I don't even think a yōkai could servive that fall! And that means that I'm a goner!

"Wait! I'm scared of hights!" I yelled holding onto his arm.

"We're not going to die! Just hold on!" He jumped off the edge.

"AHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs holding tightly to his arm.

It felt like I was going down the tallest rollorcoaster (you know that felling in your stomach that's what I felt).

I sqwezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't see blood and guts everywhere when we hit the bottem but instead I felt us quickly stop. I opened my eyes and saw that he used his legs to carve into the moutian to stop us from falling.

I looked up to see how far down we fell. More then 3/4ths of the moutain.

"I told you we weren't going to die." He smirked.

Then he started jumping amazingly high up the mountain jerking me up and down like a rag doll (all the way up the moutain).

He jumped over the top of the mountain and started running but for some reason not at his top speed. Then I saw giant grey birds.

"W-what are those?!" I yelled/asked Koga.

"They're not canaries, I can tell you that much. Anyway see if any of them have a jewel shard. Can you tell?" Koga asked me.

_Wait how does he know that I can sense the jewel shards? _I thought. _Wait._

~Flashback~

And before Kagome had time to say anything I yelled out blindly, "Inuyasha be careful! He has jewel shards in his legs and in his right arm!"

The boy stopped and staired at me with his blue eyes in my green ones.

"That girl..." He quietly said to himself.

~End of Flashback~

_So that's why he kidnapped me!_

"Well? I know you can sense the jewel shards! Now do any of them have jewel shards?" He barked.

I looked around trying to sense for jewel shards but they only ones that I sensed was Koga's.

"No yours are the only ones." I reported.

"Fine then we have no reason to be here anymore! Bye buzzards!" He yelled then going into a tornado as he ran.

I held onto him for dear life.

"Where are you taking me?!" I yelled over the wind.

"Well you'll figure it out!" He replied.

He started running even faster. I could barely keep my eyes open at this point or see where we were going, just fuzzy landscape. I also had to keep my hair from getting in my eyes (and it hurts when your going as fast as I am).

I looked up at Koga (well I kind of saw him). From what I could tell I saw him grinning.

~A little later~

He stopped almost instantly causing my head to jerk (super hard).

"We're here." He helped me down but kept hold of my wrist probably thinking that I'm going to escape.

We stopped at a waterfall on a side of a mountain.

"Why did you bring me to a waterfall?"

Instead of repling he just tugged my wrist around the waterfall revaling a cave.

Inside were tons of wolf-yōkai's. They all staired at me hungerly with weapons in hand.

I hurried closer to Koga keeping an eye on the wolf-yōkai's and on my surrondings.

I wasn't paying attention to Koga or where we were walking. Then Koga threw me onto a haybead (well that would be my guess).

I picked myself up (after being thrown onto hay) and saw the wolf-yōkai's starting to heard behind Koga all stairing at me still.

"Who's the chick, Koga?" A wolf-yōkai asked.

"Oh can I have the ingured arm?" One greedly asked.

"Oh! I call the leg!" A wolf-yōkai cheered.

I slowly scooted away scared.

_Oh no! I'm going to die! I wanted to at least have a boyfriend before I die! Thanks Kagome, now I'm going to die! _I thought to myself as I backed away.

"The women is off-limits! Anyone that takes a bite I will kill!" Koga barked.

_Why is he defending me? Oh wait it's because I can sense the Jewel shards. I bet that's the only reason..._ I thought to myself.

Then I saw wolves start sniffing Koga's tail. He reached down and picked up Shippo.

"Shippo!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I thought he fell off when I captured her. Oh well here's an appitizer." Koga then threw him into a circle of hungry wolves.

"No! Shippo!"

"AHHH! KOKOA! HELP!" Shippo yelled.

I stood up and looked Koga in the face.

"Get him out of there!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"He's my friend not an appitizer! And if you want me to help you, you better get hm out of there!" I exclaimed.

He stood there for a second just stairing at me then proceded to walk over to the wolves.

_He's actually getting him?!_ I thought.

He pushed the wolves away from him, "Hey outta the way."

He picked one up. "Woah. You guys way a ton. That's it you're not eating for a few days."

He picked up Shippo and tossed him to me, "There you go."

"Kokoa!" He cried into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him holding him closer.

_AnimeTwins101: Bam! Done!

Kokoa: Um... Okay?

AnimeTwins101: Whatever you're no fun. Well bye!


	6. Honeymoons over

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 5

Honeymoons over...

_AnimeTwins101: Hello~!

Kokoa: Hey *Still scared of all of the wolf-yōkai's*

Koga: Hey you okay? *pokes Kokoa*

AnimeTwins101: Is she dead?!

Koga: No!

AnimeTwins101: Is she okay?

Koga: I don't know!

AnimeTwins101: What do we do?!

Kokoa: I'm fine!

Koga: *Sighs* See she's fine!

AnimeTwins101: Sorry I was worried!

Kokoa: *AnimeTwins101 and Koga fighting in the backround* Just get the story.

Kokoa's Pov.

He picked up Shippo and tossed him to me, "There you go."

"Kokoa!" He cried into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him holding him closer.

I was about to say 'thanks' when some wolf-yōkai's ran in carring two more wolf-yōkai's on gurnies.

"Move! Outta the way! We've got injured!" He yelled as a few men put down ingured men.

"What happen? Someone get some water for them!" Someone else yelled (or barked).

I placed Shippo down and started walking up to the big heard of wolf-yōkai's.

"Wait Kokoa don't leave me alone." Shippo whispered yelled.

I turned around and put my index finger on my lips then turned back around towards the wolf-yōkai's.

I walked into the middle of a conversation of Koga talking to his men, "Was it them?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it happened when they were changing shifts." One wolf-yōkai reported.

I didn't really pay attion to their conversation I was stairing at the two ingured men. I did have a few bandages along with some herbs so I could try to help a little.

"Only these two men escaped the rest were thrown off the mountain or were flown off to their nest." The man continued.

I tapped on Koga's fur shoulder pad.

"What?" He growled.

"I could help. I have some bandages and herbs." I offered.

"Stay out girl this isn't-" A wolf-yōkai started.

"Shut up! If she can help let her! Hurry, bring them to the infermary!" Koga barked.

All the wolves obeded him (of corse) and did what he told him. I ran into the infermary with Koga and the injured men.

The infermary was a little den with a wolf hide as the door with a few haybeads, bowls of water (and other things in bowls) and a few windows.

They placed the injured wolf-yōkai's on the beds. I reached into the bag that was around my shoulder and grabbed bandages and herbs (thank you Kagome!) and started helping the men.

I was wrapping one of the mens arm when Koga asked, "What's your name?"

"Kokoa." I claimly relpyed, finishing wrapping then wolf-yōkai's arm.

"That's a nice name." He smirked.

"Thanks." I did a little smile.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah hopfully."

I knelt over to a little bowl of water and placed a little rag into it.

"So what did this to them?" I asked ringing the rag out and placing it on the man's forehead.

Koga sat down on a rock in the corner, "You saw them earlyer, those birds. They're called 'The Birds Of Paridise', but to us they're more like 'The Birds From H***'. They've killed hunderds of our men. They silently sweep down and kill men with their sword-like talons or they take men to their nest where they devour them. We know because some of our men have found bones there." He explained.

"That's terrible." I started creating a cast for the other wolf-yōkai's leg (because it was broken).

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Sorry to ask but how come you haven't beaten them? I think you're a pretty good fighter and you have jewel shards so why can't you beat them." I grimly asked.

He looked up at me, "We can't beat them because one of thm has a jewel shard. It's way faster then even me. A few weeks ago it killed 50 men in a single swoop. I'm afraid that soon our whole pack will be whiped out by them."

"I'm guessing that you kidnapped me so I could help you find the one with the jewel shard and you can kill it and save your pack. Also I finished bandaging the men for right now." I replied.

"Yeah that's why. You'll help us scout out the one with the jewel shard and we'll attack it and it's nest." He told me.

He got up and walked over to me. "Thanks for helping us. Even though I kidnapped you."

"Yeah. Sometimes I think I'm a pushover." I sighed.

"No you're just being obdent." He smiled. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist gently and lead me back to the haybead where Shippo and I were... Well Shippo is still there.

"Kokoa where were you?! The wolves are starting to creep me out!" Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

Me and him laughed a little.

Koga put his hands on his hips, "Well I have to go hunting for dinner I'll be back soon." Him and a few other wolf-yōkai's followed him aswell out of the cave.

Now I was alone (with Shippo) with wolf-yōkai's who didn't have anyone to tell them what to do now.

I sat down looking at the wolf demons who didn't seem to be paying attion to me though.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked back to see Koga.

"K-koga?" I stuttered.

He shock his head. "No it's me Shippo. Come on do you want to get out of here or not?"

_I want to get out of here but I can't leave Koga to battle 'The Birds From H***' and leaving his pack to die._

Before I knew it Shippo grabbed my wrist and started leading me threw the cave. The wolf-yōkai's looked at us but didn't really seem to mind, but they looked a little confused.

I felt my heart drop when a wolf-yōkai asked, "Hey Koga where are you going with the chick?"

Shippo turned at him, "She needs some fresh air. It stinks in here and it's not just the wolves."

Just then I saw some wolves sniff Shippo's tail that didn't change into Koga's tail! And a wolf bit it causing Shippo to yell and turn back into himself.

"They're trying to escape!" The same wolf-yōkai yelled.

They all picked up their weapons.

I quickly grabbed a spear, "Run!" I yelled as I grabbed Shippo by the tail.

I ran out of the cave with the wolf-yōkai's hot on my tail (pun intended).

I kept running until they all surronded me.

"Oh no!" Shippo yelled.

_Oh crap he's right._

I looked off the edge of the mountain looking down at the drop.

_Oh no! I can't escape! Wait! But Shippo can!_

"Shippo can't you expain your body and fly?" I asked as the wolf-yōkai's started closing in.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be able to carry you too- Woah!" I threw him over the edge of the mountain.

"Hurry get Kagome and the others!" I turned and yelled at him.

I turned back holding the spear in front of me.

One of them growled, "She let him escape! Kill her!"

_Oh no... I'm going to die..._

He started running towards me, claws in position to strike. I prepared for the worst when a boar landed on him.

"Huh?" I said.

I looked up on a little mountain above ours.

Koga stood there looking p***ed.

"I told you that the women is off-limits." He growled jumping down to the mountain that we were on.

"But she let the little one escape!" The wolf-yōkai that now had a boar on him yelled.

Koga looked at Shippo flying in the distance then back at me with the same stern look as always.

He walked up to me looking me in the eye, "I'm gonna make you my women."

I gawked.

_Make me his women?! I thought he was gonna yell at me?!_

"Koga I thought that you were gonna kill her after you were done not make her your mate." One wolf-yōkai questioned.

"Yeah and plus she can't even fight." Another wolf-yōkai laughed.

"You idoits! Do you know what this women can do? She can sense the jewel shards! 'The Birds Of Paradise' aren't the only ones that have a jewel shard you know! With her ability we can be able to find all of the jewel shards in the region!" Koga exclaimed.

I'm not sure if I should feel happy or if I should feel like I'm being used.

The wolf-yōkai's yelled words inaproval.

"See she's not useless! She stronger than a trained demon!" Koga continued.

Okay now I felt like I was being used and started to feel a little p***ed off.

"Kokoa." He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him causing me to quietly yelp.

"Wolves mate for life, so your mine now. Got it?" He smirked.

Okay now I was officaly p***ed.

"STOP IT! YOU DO NOT OWN ME! NO ONE CAN CLAIM ME, I'M MY OWN PERSON! GOT THAT!" And before I realized what I was doing I slapped Koga in the face.

Leaving a big red mark on his cheeck.

_Oh... My... God... What the h*** did I do?..._

I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Dude that chick just slapped Koga." A wolf-yōkai exclaimed.

"Honeymoons over," Another wolf-yōkai said.

"I call the leg!" The same greedy one yeled again.

They all slowly walked away. Probably wanting to be at a safe distance when he throws my body parts everywhere.

But he didn't show any anger, just supirsed. He gently put his hand on his cheeck still with his suprised look.

"Hm... You've got guts for slapping me," Koga said quietly.

I didn't respond (because I'm still scared).

"Well just don't do it again..." He placed his hands on his hips.

AnimeTwins101: Thank you for reading! Also in the next chapter hopefully there will be some more fluff! Anyway peace!


	7. New Family

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 6

New family

_AnimeTwins101: I'm planning to make this chapter really fluffy!

Kokoa: Fluffy?

AnimeTwins101: Yes fluffy!

Kokoa: You don't have to yell.

AnimeTwins101: Yes I do!

Kokoa: *Covering ears* You can get to the story.

Kokoa's Pov.

I was back in my little haybead and I was leaning my back agaisnt the rock wall. It was the middle of the night. I haven't talked to anybody else or did anything really. Koga hasn't even come to check on me. I didn't even know where he is.

I looked at the wolves that surrounded my bed. After my escape attment with Shippo they put them there.

I hope he made it to Kagome and the others, I want them to know I'm alright.

I sighed. I hugged my knees trying to keep warm.

"Hey move outta the way!" A wolf-yōkai yelled.

"No this isn't for you!" Another wolf-yōkai yelled.

I looked up two men walked up to me.

One of the men had grey hair with a black part sticking up in the middle. He wore a brown fur pelt over his shoulders along with a brown fur pelt around his waist and shins. He also had a red chest plate with with red aromor around his forearms. Along with pointy ears.

The other one had a grey moehawk with pointy ears like the other one. This one wore blue shoulder pads, chest plate and blue aromor around his forearms like the other one. He also had a chain hanging down from his left shoulder pad. Along with that he wore a brown wolf pelt on his waist and around his shins.

"Hey sis," The one with the wolf pelt on his shoulders said.

"We brought you some food." The one with the moehawk offered holding a peice of meat.

"Oh, I'm good." I kindly deined.

"Are you sure?" The one with the wolf pelt on his shoulders asked.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten in a while." The one with the moehawk added in.

"Yeah I'm fine. You can have it." I offered.

They exchanged looks.

"You sure?" They both said.

I nodded.

Then the second I stopped nodding they started devoring the meat. I laughed at how the ate.

"Thanks sis." They blushed.

"You're welcome."

"Uh. We'll be going now," The one with the moehawk said as they both started walking away.

"Wait." I stopped them.

"Huh?" They turned around.

"You guys can stay." I offered, "Unless you have to do something."

Their eyes lite up, "Thanks sis!" They ran back and sat on both sides of me cuddling close (I actually kind of liked it because it was cold). I laughed a little.

"Hey what are your names?" I asked (still not knowing who they are).

"Oh I'm Ginta." The one with the fur pelt on his shoulders introduced himself.

"And I'm Hakkaku." The one with the moehawk introduced.

"I'm Kokoa. If you didn't know already. Anyway it's nice to meet you two." I replied.

"Yeah it's nice to finally met Koga's girl." Hakkaku smiled.

"P-please don't bring that up..." I sighed.

"Why not?" Hakkaku suprisely asked.

"D-do you not like Koga?" Ginta stuttered.

"I never said that! But I never said I did though." I defended myself.

"Oh." They ducked their heads.

"Hey where's Koga anyway?" I tried to change the topic so they wouldn't be so sad.

"He's out hunting again." Ginta started.

"Yeah they didn't get much meat eariler so they're going now." Hakkaku finished.

"Wait were you guys going to give me the last piece of meat?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hakkaku nodded.

"Koga told us to give it to you," Ginta said.

"Really." I blushed a tiny bit.

They both nodded.

"Does he trust me after I tried to escape?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he?" Hakkaku asked cocking his head like a d-... wolf.

"Because he set up wolves around my 'bed'." I explained.

"First of all, he set up the wolves so nobody would try to hurt you like eariler." Ginta told me.

"Second, this is Koga's bed." Hakkaku pointed down.

"W-what?"

"Yeah he said that he could sleep in a spare bed while you sleep here." Hakkaku continued.

"He also said because you were helping him, or something like that." Ginta added in.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he also sent us to check on you." Hakkaku explained.

I bet I was blushing now. I pulled up my kimodo to hide my blushing. Ginta and Hakkaku just laughed that.

I let go of my kimodo and yawned.

"You tired sis?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." I yawned.

"We can get you some wolf pelts if you want." Hakkaku added.

"Yeah that would be nice." I tiredly nodded.

"Okay we'll be right back." They stood up and walked to go get the pelts.

They came back rather fast.

"Here sis." Hakkaku handed me wolf pelts.

"Thanks."

"We'll be out there if you need anything," Ginta said as they walked out from Koga's bed.

I layed down and covered myselfs with the wolf pelts. And just so you know they're really soft and warm. Honestly it was really conferble (the hay and the wolf pelts).

Usally I would be sleeping in my own bed or in a hotel (when I was on tour in America). I never thought that I would get kidnapped by a wolf-yōkai and be sleeping in a den full of them.

~Around midnight (or very early morning)~

Koga's Pov.

We were finally coming back from hunting again. We caught 7 rabits and 2 boars. Not a lot but it was enough.

We all reached the mouth of cave. Almost everybody asleep.

Hakkaku and Ginta were watching out for the night. Ginta elbowed Hakkaku who had fallen asleep.

"Oh Koga!" Hakkaku whispered.

They both tiredly wobled up to me.

"Hey, where's Kokoa?" I asked.

They both put their index fingers on their lips. "Shhh! She's sleeping." They whispered.

I walked over to my bed where Kokoa was fast asleep bunddled up in a bunch of wolf pelts.

"She fell asleep a little while after you left." Hakkaku reported.

I nodded, "Help the others with our catch." I whispered.

"Yes Koga." They both obeyed.

I knelt down to Kokoa's side.

I carefully brushed her hair out of her face. I looked at her face and listened to her quiet breathing.

_Hm... This girl even though I'm a demon she still treats me like everyone else. She cares for my underlings as if they were her family like they are mine. I kidnapped her and still obeys me and treats me as a friend._

I carefully pecked her on her check. I stood up and looked at the sleeping wolves around her.

_The wolves even seem claimer around her._

I carefully kicked the side of a wolf waking it up along with the others. I cocked my head towards Kokoa. They waddled over and layed down around her.

I walked over to spare bed that noboy uses that I could see my bed from. I sat down crossing my legs and proped up my sword to rest my head on. I was keeping watch for Kokoa. After all she is _my women_.

~The next morning~

Kokoa's Pov.

I tiredly woke up (not opening my eyes yet though). All I could think of last night was about Koga. With 'The Birds Of Paradise' out there I was wondering if he would even make it back.

I was going to try to sit up but I was still pinned to the ground for some reason.

I slowly opened my eyes. I proped myself on my forearms so I could get a better look around.

I was still wrapped up in the wolf pelts that Hakkaku and Ginta gave me late last night. I also saw more wolf pelts then before. I rubbed my eyes and realized that they were actual wolves!

I covered my mouth. Then continued looking around.

I saw Koga in a spare bed asleep with his head proped up agaisnt his sword.

I started crawling out from under the wolf pelts and wolves. They didn't seem to notice that I was awake.

I grabbed a big wolf pelt that I had and quietly walked over to Koga. I quietly place it over Koga then walked back to his bed (even though I was using it).

I quickly (and quietly) walked back to his bed but instead of going under the wolf pelts with the live wolves I walked to the stone wall that I was proped up last night.

I was still very tired from last night and fell asleep crazy fast.

Koga's Pov.

I heard someone walking around and something getting placed on me then walking again.

I snapped my eyes open and held my sword if there was an intruder. But instead I saw Kokoa now sleeping agaisnt the stone wall of my bed and a black wolf pelt over me.

The wolf pelt was still warm it also smelled like Kokoa.

I tapped my sword on some stone waking up the wolves that used to be around Kokoa.

I looked at Kokoa and back at them. Two of them walked over to Kokoa (again) and layed down on each of her sides.

_AnimeTwins101: See wasn't that just fluffy?!

Hakkaku: What's fluffy?

Ginta: I want one!

AnimeTwins101: Sorry I can't give you Fluffy.

Hakkaku and Ginta: Aw...

AnimeTwins101: Sorry! Anyway thanks for reading!


	8. This is War

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 7

This is War

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys! I know this chapter is going to be long so I'm not going to waist any time with the begining!

Kokoa's Pov.

"This is it! Are you ready men?" Koga yelled.

"Yeah!" All of the wolf-yōkai's yelled in response.

Right now me, all of the wolf-yōkai's in Koga's tribe/den and Koga himself were all hiding in rocks under the nesting place of 'The Birds Of Paradise' preparing for an attack.

"This is the nesting place right?" I asked Koga double checking.

"Yeah. One of them at the top poses the jewel shard. I'll carry you to the top to see which one, got it?" Koga explained.

I nodded.

I was really scared, I was actualy shacking.

I gasped when I saw one of the birds realize that we were here.

"There on to us! Okay men you take on the grunts yourselfs!" Koga barked.

He turned to me, "You ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay hold on!" He wrapped a arm around my waist and started jumping up the mountain.

My whole body jerked up and down while he jumped (again feeling like a rag doll). Once in a while I would let out a little scream but I tried not to.

I looked up and saw 'Birds Of Paradise' flying straight at us.

"Koga look out!" I yelled.

I looked up.

He jumped up super high and sliced one of the birds wing clean off. Instead of landing he kicked another one in the face and jumped off it and puched another one on the person on the head of the bird.

He finally landed back on the mountain then started jumping again.

"Kokoa! Can you tell which one has the jewel shard?" Koga yelled.

"No not yet!" I replied.

Then I sensed something in the mountain above us.

"Wait, now I sense one! It's up on the cliff up there!" I yelled.

"Okay!"

He started jumping faster then out of the mountain a bird camed out destroying part of the mountain. He started falling off the mountain.

"Koga!" I screamed.

"Agh!" He yelled starting to fall back towards the mountain.

He landed back on the mountain and dodged the falling peices of the mountain. We looked up and saw the biggest 'Bird Of Paradise' that him and I have ever seen.

It turned and looked us with it's pircing red eyes.

"You have jewel shards, me and my brother have been looking eveywhere for," One if the two human-looking things on the bird said.

"How convinate that you decided to make a home dilvary and bring them to us. It saves us the troble of hunting you down." The other one added in.

Koga set me down. My knees were wobley I could barely stand because I was so scared.

"Heh, I've got something to diliver alright." Koga smirked, "Kokoa, where's the shard?" Koga clamly asked.

I looked at the bird trying to focas on where it was. I saw it in the mouth.

"It's in the mouth!" I yelled to Koga.

"Yeah you'll get a good glimsp when we devor you!" The bird roared flying towards us.

"Hang on!" Koga yelled as he dived onto me and jumped off the legde that we were on.

He started jumping down the mountain at incredible speed.

"Hey!" He barked as he ran towards Hakkaku and Ginta as they were killing a demon.

"K-koga?" Ginta stuttered.

"Protect Kokoa." He shoved me next to Ginta.

"Where are you going? What are you planing to do?" Ginta asked.

Koga walked over to a dead bird and yanked out a spear, "I'll cut it's stupid mouth open!" He declared.

"No Koga don't! You can't do it all by yourself, you'll die!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm the only one strong enough to do it. Bye Kokoa." He ran up the mountain, "Here goes nothing!"

"No Koga!" I yelled starting to run after him.

Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed my arms, "No sis! He said don't go!" Ginta tugged me back.

"We'll get you to a safe place, sis." Ginta contiued.

"No I can't leave him to die!" I yelled trying to get out of his grip.

"Watch out!" Some other wolf-yōkai's yelled as a bird was flying towards us.

"Watch out sis!" Ginta yelled.

I flew past us and picked up Ginta.

"No Ginta!" I yelled.

"Ahhhh! Help!" He cried as the bird carried him away.

"We have to do something!" I yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Hakkaku questioned.

I looked around and saw a bow and arrow.

_Since I'm Kikyo's recarnation I could be able to use a bow and arrow._

I ran over to the bow and arrow. I took the bow and pulled back the arrow.

"Come on! Don't miss!" I yelled as I relased the arrow sending it flying towards the bird carring Ginta.

I started shinning purple as it got closer to the bird and ripped the birds wing off.

"I-it hit it?" I stuttered in disbelife.

The bird hit the ground then Ginta landed on the bird then the ground.

Me, Hakkaku and some other wolf-yōkai's ran over to his side.

"Ginta are you alright?" I ran over to him along with Hakkaku.

"Wow that was one h*** of a shot." A wolf-yōkai yelled.

Ginta looked up at me and Hakkaku.

"Thank you sis." Ginta thanked.

"No problem. Supprisingly that was my first time." I rubbed my hand on the back of my hand.

"You're kidding!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"Look out! There's more!" Ginta yelled.

More birds came sweeping in.

"There's too many!" I yelled.

The three of us started hugging onto each other for dear life screaming.

"Agh! Ah!" I heard a fimilar voice yell as some of the birds fell apart.

"Inuyasha?" I yelled.

Inuyasha jumped down along with some falling birds.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo came riding on Kilala followed by Kagome running on foot.

"Inuyasha, why'd you drop me?" She pouted, "Kokoa you're alive!" I got up and hugged her.

"Oh god I've been so scared!" I yelled into her shoulder.

"Kokoa, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yeah!"

"Kokoa!" Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"Oh Shippo thank you so much! I didn't think thsat you made it!" I yelled hugging Shippo.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked looking around.

"Yeah what is going on?" Kagome also asked.

"Well I'll give you the short version. Right now is an all out war between the wolf-yōkai's and 'The Birds Of Paradise'. And we have to kill all of the 'The Birds Of Paradise'!" I explained.

Miroku walked away from the rest of us, "Alright then, I'll take care of them." He took off the beads on the hand that had the windtunnel.

"If you value your lifes stand back!WindTunnel!" He yelled sucking lots of birds into it.

He stoped when all of the birds were basicly gone.

"Amazing!" The wolf-yōkai's exclaimed.

"Wow you got some friends there sis." Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed as they walked over to each side of me.

I looked over to see Koga and Inuyasha arguing (again).

I didn't hear the beinning of the conversation but I did hear Koga yell, "You can escape but keep your hands off _my women_!"

I started blushing like crazy.

"_His women_?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh no..." I moaned.

"She can see the scared jewel so she's perfect for me!" Koga contiued.

"Yeah you tell 'em Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled pumping their fists in the air.

Everyone looked at me.

"Is he telling the truth Kokoa?" Kagome asked.

I simply put my hand on my face and nodded, "Saddly yes." I sighed.

"What the h***? Stop living in a fantasy flea-bag!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's not a fantasy I claimed her as mine. I'm in love with you Kokoa!" He exclaimed.

"W-what?!" I yelled in disbelife.

The wolf-yōkai's screamed in aprovel.

I stood there gawking with my mouth wide open and blushing like crazy.

Inuyasha said something to Koga and followed him up the mountain but I didn't know what they were doing or saying because I was still in shock.

_Wait I still need to help Koga!_

"Koga! It's another 50 feet up!" I reported.

"Thanks!" He started jumping faster.

"Where is it I don't see it!" He yelled back.

I saw it coming at him from the clouds, "Koga behind you!"

He jumped up barely missing the mouth of the bird. The bird started following him up the mountain chomping like a shark. Koga put the staff in it's mouth (from what I could tell) but it easly snapped it bitting onto Koha's arm.

"Agh!" I heard him scream in pain as the bird flew off the mountain flying even faster.

"Grr! Agh! Ah!" He contiued screaming in pain.

"Koga!" I yelled.

"D***it!" He yelled kicking and breaking the birds teeth leaving a scar in his arm.

Then I saw Koga's jewel shard in his arm flew out.

"Ahhhh!" Koga yelled as he fell hitting the mountain.

"Koga!" I yelled again.

It circled around and went back for Koga.

"No Koga!"

I saw differnt color wind kind of like the time we first met Koga at the top of the mountain. Then the bird was cut up in lots of peices.

"W-what the?" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled.

I ran over to Sango, "Sango please bring me to the top of the mountain."

"Okay." She hopped onto Kilala.

I quickly did after her and flew to the top of the moutain.

I saw Koga laying down with a huge scar on his right arm where his shard was.

"Koga!" I yelled I ran to his side I knelt down to his level.

"K-kokoa." He moaned, "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine here come with me!" I grabbed his left arm, "Sango! Help me bring him Kilala!"

She nodded and grabbed his side making sure not to touch his scar. We lifted him onto Kilala and rode back down the mountain.

I held on tight to Koga so he wouldn't fall off.

We stopped and Sango also helped him off. He was laying his head on my knees. I also had my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Kagome could you help with his wounds?" I asked.

"Yeah! Of corse!"

"Oh no! Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again.

"But Koga's hurt!" Kagome yelled.

"Nevermind, this is nothing." Koga moaned trying to get up.

"No Koga you're injured! Don't get up!" I exclaimed.

"Trying to get me while I'm down?" Koga slowly got up, "But I'm still able to whip 'ya." He stuttered.

"Again with the insults?" Inuyasha tawnted.

"Kagome do something! Koga could get seriously hurt if he fight!" I told Kagome.

"You're dead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha and Koga fell down.

"Koga!" I crawled back to his side.

"Quick! Get him out of here!" I told Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Okay!" They argreed.

I scooted away as they helped him.

"W-wait. Kokoa." Koga moaned as they helped him up.

"Hey! Get back cowards!" Inuyasha growled as the wolf-yōkai's escaped.

_I bet I'll never see them again._

I watched them run away.

"Why did you let them go, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome turned around, "He wasn't fit to fight. Koga was hurt." She explained.

"So who cares?! He kidnapped your cosin! Don't tell me you get off on that kind of thing? She could've been killed!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well he still protected her!" She yelled back.

Inuyasha growled, "This is stupid forget it!"

I walked over to the bird Inuyasha killed and grabbed the two shards it had.

"Here's the shards." I gave them to Kagome and the others.

_The second one must of been from Koga's arm._

"Do you think he'll come after us to get it?" Sango asked.

"Probably." I truthly replied.

"I wonder if Koga and Inuyasha will keep fighting, or they could make out their differnces," Kagome hopefully said.

"Kagome you should try to calm down Inuyasha." Sango told Kagome.

"Yeah you do know him best." I added in.

She walked over too Inuyasha and talked to him. Then they started fighting.

"Sango," Kagome said.

"What is it?" Sango replied.

"Can I borrow Kilala?" She asked.

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked worried.

Inuyasha said something to Kagome then she yelled, "I'm going home stupid! You happy now? Your such a jerk!"

She got on Kilala and started flying to Kaede's village.

"Hey did anyone else expect that?" I asked.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo relied "Nope."

_AnimeTwins101: Sorry that it was really long! I was just watching the episode and I didn't know when to stop! Anyway thanks for reading!


	9. I'm sorry I made you worry

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 8

I'm sorry I made you worry

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys this is another supar fluffy chapter for valentines day!

Inuyasha: You spelled super wrong. You really suck at spelling.

Kagome: Inuyasha *Angry fire behind her* What did I tell you the last time about being mean?

Inuyasha: Ep!

AnimeTwins101: Thanks Kagome!

Kagome: Your welcome! Anyway you can get to the story~!

Kokoa's Pov.

"I'm going to go train with a bow. Is that okay?" I asked Kaede stading up slinging a bow over my shoulder.

"Yes, just be sure ye don't run into any demons," She said cautiously.

"Of corse!" I happly replied waking outside. It was the middle of the afternoon.

Kagome is back in 'the present', I don't want to leave here yet so that's why I haven't gone and checked on her yet. Also after the war with 'The Birds Of Paradise' I've been wanting to train with a bow and arrow and I don't think Grandpa would like it if I trained in the shrine, shooting down birds for no reason.

I started walking on a path leading to another village (it's about an hour or two away so it's a really long path). I wanted to get away from the village so when I'm training so I won't hurt anyone, plus I just want to be alone for a while.

The path led through the woods, to me it was really peaceful...

Well that is until I heard yelling and rustling in the woods.

I pulled an arrow back in my bow aiming it where the sound was coming from. I think I would get some great practice if I could hit a moving target like the first time.

"Ow! I got stabbed by a thorn!"

"Man up Hakkaku!"

"But it really hurts!"

"Shut up! Koga _will kill you_ if you drop those flowers!"

I lowered my bow and arrow, "Hakkaku? Ginta?" I asked reconizing the voices.

I heard them gasp, "Sis!?" I heard more leaves rustling and finally saw both of them.

"Sis!" They both ran up and glomped/bear hugged me.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ginta cried (not shedding tears though).

"We've been so worried!" Hakkaku (also) cried.

I hugged then back laughing, "Yeah I missed you guys too!"

They finally let me go.

"Oh here!" Hakkaku handed me a bunch of multi-colored flowers with bits of dirt hanging from the roots.

I gasped and happily grabbed them, "Thank you Hakkaku and Ginta, but you didn't have to get me flowers."

"They aren't from us." Hakkaku admitted.

"Yeah, there from Koga." Ginta added.

"K-koga sent me flowers?" I stuttered.

"Yeah he also told us to bring you back to the den." Ginta continued.

"But I can't go..."

"Why not?" Hakkaku said in suprise.

"My friends and family are here. And I can't always be at your den my family is... Well it's a long story I'll tell you some other time. My friends and family would be worried if I suddenly disapered." I was stairing at my feet.

"But aren't we your family?" They asked.

I looked up at them.

We didn't talk for a few seconds, just staired at each other.

"I can't go to the den _now_, but I could some other time. But he _can_ come here anytime he wants."

"What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

"Well I can't always go to your den but since Koga has the jewel shards in his legs he come here really fast at any time. Would that be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but where do you want to meet him?" Hakkaku asked.

"Hmm..."

_Where could I go to meet him? I can't go too far. But I can't be too far away... Hm... Wait!_

"Just a second." I took off the bandage around my arm (that was healed now but I was still wearing the bandage for some reason).

"Here this has my sent on it. And there's a well on the other side of Kaede's village where I came from, again I'll tell you about that some other time, anyway it smells like me and Kagome. Tell him to meet me there." I explained.

They grabbed the bandage, "Okay we'll give it to Koga. Just wait at the well for now."

They turned and started running, "Bye sis! See ya' soon!" They disapered in the woods.

~At Koga's Den~

Koga's Pov.

"D***it. Where are they?" I was pacing back and forth in the den waiting for Hakkaku and Ginta to get back with Kokoa.

"Koga! Koga!" I turned and saw Hakkaku and Ginta run in panting.

"What the H*** took you so long?" I barked, "And where is Kokoa?"

They were panting with their hands on their knees, "Well... We were... Then she... So we... Then came back..." They panted.

"What does that even mean?" I yelled.

"Ep!" They shot up catching their breaths faster now.

"Sorry Koga! It was a long run!"

"Well? What happened?"

_AnimeTwins101: Okay I don't want to explain the plan again so I'm just going to skip that (I'm so lazy) anyway back to da story!

Koga's Pov. (Still)

"See, we didn't leave her behind!" Ginta started scardly.

"Yeah she wanted you to come to her!" Hakkaku added in nervously.

"Okay, I get it." I stood up (I was sitting listening to Hakkaku and Ginta's story) and headed towards the mouth of our den, "I'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay! Bye Koga!" They yelled.

Once I got outside it was almost twilight, who knows how long Kokoa has been waiting for me to get my a** over there.

I sniffed the bandage that she gave Hakkaku and Ginta. It had her blood on it but it has been dry for long time along with the sent of one of my wolves that I'll probably give a lesson to.

I started running with the power of the jewel shards towards where Hakkaku and Ginta told me, Kaede's village.

~Not to long later~

It didn't take too long to reach it with the power of the jewel shards. I didn't go into the village because I knew they would freak out if they saw a demon, plus I smelled the mutt face.

I smelled the air and picked up Kokoa's sent quite fast then ran towards her sent.

The well wasn't to far away from the village.

I finally reached the well she told me to go to.

I saw her facing the oppisite side of the well that I was at. She was looking down at the flowers with her back hunched over (probably from sitting for so long).

"Kokoa?" I asked I walked to the side she was at.

Her back straighten up and turned to face me, "Koga?" She stood up and turned all the way to look at me.

She ran and jumped into my chest, "Koga!"

"K-kokoa?"

"I missed you so much! After yesterday I didn't think that I would ever see you again!" She cried.

I felt tears start running down my metal chest plate along with her breathing getting faster.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She continued.

"Me too." I strocked my hand through her knotted hair.

"A-are you okay?" She stuttered pulling away and looked up at me, tears rolling down her checks.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Yesterday, the bird attacked your arm." She sniffled.

"Yeah." We both looked at my arm with a giant scar on it from where it got my jewel shard. I still hasn't healed but I didn't want her to worry.

Kokoa's Pov.

"Yeah." He showed me a giant scar on his right arm where the bird attacked his arm.

"Are you sure? I could banage it for good measures." I whiped off the tears on my checks.

"Y-yeah that would be nice." He smiled blushing a tiny bit.

I swung off my bag and grabbed some bandages. We both sat on the ground with our backs agaisnt the well.

"Here hold out your arm." I asked, he obeded, "Tell me if I do it too hard, okay?"

"Okay." I started carefully wrapping the bandage around his arm, once in a while he would make a tiny wimper and saw him clench his other hand and eyes.

"Done." I tied the end of the bandage around his arm.

"Thanks Kokoa." He pulled his arm back rubbing it with his other arm, "It feels great."

"Good to hear."

"Kokoa, why wouldn't you come to live at my den?" He asked looking at me.

"Well my family is... Well here." I stood up, turned around and looked into the well.

"You live in a well?" He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No!"

_AnimeTwins101: Again I'm too lazy to explain again so I'm going to skip that! *Lazyness* Anyway back to the story (again).

"So you see I _don't live in a well_."

"Okay, okay. You just said that you lived _here_." He pointed in the well. "Anyway I just have one question." He raised his hand like he was in school.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How come you don't look like Kagome?"

"Well, my Dad is related to Kagome's Grandpa who is my Grandpa also. My mother came from a place called America, again another long story. Anyway my dad looked like Kagome, brown eyes and black hair. While my mom had brown hair and green eyes," I grabbed the ends of my hair when I said that, "Everybody thought it was cool when I was younger but when I got older people thought I was different and weird. I never told Kagome because she would worry about me."

"I don't think it's weird, I think your beautiful," He said placing his hand and my left shoulder (If you haven't known by now he was sitting to the left of me).

"O-oh. That's a first," I said in a quiet voice.

"Your different and that's a good thing, it makes you... Better." He gave me a toothy girn.

My eyes widened as I looked at the ground.

_Crap, I forgot that he said that I was his women! And another thing, am I on a date?!_

I jumped a little when he shifted his hand on my shoulder to the other and pulled me closer until my head was on his shoulder.

"You should get some rest, it's getting really late."

I didn't realize until I saw stars up in the sky and the quiet hum of crickets.

My face felt hot from blushing. I grabbed his large hand with my tiny one.

"Okay." I started to slowly drifted asleep.

But before I did felt Koga kiss my check causing me to blush even more.

AnimeTwins101: I had so much fun writting this special valitines day chapter~! Anyway thanks for reading!


	10. It wasn't a dream

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 9

It wasn't a dream

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys~!

Inuyasha: Hey guys~! *mocking AnimeTwins101*

AnimeTwins101: Are you moking me?

Inuyasha: Huh? Why on earth would I do that? *said in snotty girl voice*

AnimeTwins101: *Crying anime waterfall tears* Get to the story please... _

Kokoa's Pov.

I was slowly waking up, I don't even really remember falling asleep.

~Flashback~

"You should get some rest, it's getting really late."

I didn't realize until I saw stars up in the sky and the quiet hum of crickets.

My face felt hot from blushing. I grabbed his large hand with my tiny one.

"Okay." I started to slowly drifted asleep.

But before I did felt Koga kiss my check causing me to blush even more.

~End of Flashback~

Oh yeah. Now I remeber.

I slowly proped myself up onto my hand. I placed my other hand on my check that Koga kissed, blushing a little.

Something didn't feel right. The ground felt different than it did when I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a house. I looked around a little more and figured out that it's the bed Kaede let's me use.

I rubbed my head.

_Was last night all just a dream?_

I sat up until I was sitting cross-leged leaning my back agaisnt the wall. Looking up at the cealing.

_I swear last night wasn't a dream. If it wasn't a dream then how did I get here._ I sighed as I argued to myself.

I stood up and saw a little boque flowers in the little window. I walked closer and also saw a little wolf pelt wrapped around the middle of the bouqe, it looked like a little wrist band. Koga's wrist band.

_So it wasn't a dream_. I smiled and I grabbed the bouqe then Inuyasha burst in the room.

I jumped a little and held the bouqe behind my back and turned to look at him.

"Where the H*** were you last night?!" He exclaimed, "You didn't come back until about midnight!"

"Well.."

_Crap! I can't tell him that I was on a date with Koga! Crap! Why did I just think that!_

"Uh... I lost track of time training with my bow and practice, so that's why!" I lied.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, of course. I'll be outside if you need me," He mummbled as he walked out of my room.

I sighed in reilf. I took the flowers for behind myself and slid my back agaisnt the wall.

_Why do I feel this way about him. He's a demon and I'm a human! We're suppost to be mortal enimes, not friends! They kill people for the fun of it sometimes, they kidnap people, torture and worse things! But again why do I feel this way?... I feel... Safer and calmer around him. But why. I'm positive I'm not a wolf demon. But why do I feel that way around him?_

I sighed and looked at the flowers. I took the wrist band off the flowers.

_Why does he even care about me anymore? I'm no use for him anymore, so why does he come back to see me? Besides the fact that he says I'm his 'mate'. And why do I want to see him? He kidnapped me to use me and said he claimed me!_

"I will never understand this place..." I mummbled.

Kagome's Pov.

"Yeah it seems that Kokoa is alright. D*** why does she have to be so much like Kagome?" Inuyasha growled as he sat down next to me.

"What about me?" I snapped back.

"Well it's just that-"

"Relax Inuyasha," Miroku cut Inuyasha off.

Kilala, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I were all sitting down in a little 'circle' talking and waiting for Kokoa to come out of her 'bedroom'.

"Yeah you don't have to be a jerk about it." Shippo added in.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Kokoa walked in.

"Oh hey Kokoa." Sango greeted.

"Hey guys." She walked over to our little 'circle'.

"Finally!" She ignored Inuyasha's comment.

"You can sit down you know." Inuyasha contiued sassed.

"Yeah I know. Um Kagome could you come here for a sec?"

"Sure." I happly replied.

I followed her back into her bedroom.

"Now what is it you want to ask me?"

"Is it okay if I go for a couple of days? To go train with a bow and arrow." Kokoa asked.

"Why can't you here?" I cocked his head to the side.

"Well... I kind of want to go out for a while so I could get the hang of it, and also if I do get hurt I always have some medical supplies." She explained.

"Hmm... Are you sure you'll be okay? We can't come to rescue you if you get serously hurt. We can come with you."

"No! I mean... I just want to go by myself. I gotta train so I can fight with you guys."

"Hmm... I guess you can."

"Thank you soooo much~!" She ran up and glomped me.

"Uh... Your welcome..."

"I'm going to get going! Bye~!" She flew out of the door.

I walked back into the room where everyone else was, "What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Honestly I don't know..."

~In a Forest~

Kokoa's Pov.

I was running through the woods with a giant grin on my face. I don't know how long I've been running, my guess was at least 45 minutes.

I was happy and upset with myself.

I was happy because 1) I was going to go to the den to meet Koga!

And I was upset because 1)I actualy tricked Kagome! 2) I was going to go to a wolf-yōkai. and finally 3) I was now lost because I'm thinking ablout this and not where I was going.

I stopped and looked around. Nothing looked familar.

_Oh Crap! What am I going to do! I have no idea where I am!_

My heart sank when I heard a rustling in some bushes, "Oh~! Tasty human~!" I heard someone screch.

"W-who's there?" I pulled an arrow back and pointed it towards the yōkai who was still hiding in the woods.

A greed like whip came from the woods and whiped my bow and arrow out of my hands, I moved just in time before it could actually hit flesh.

"Yum yum yum! Yummy human!" I saw a yōkai appear slowly out of the woods.

The yōkai looked human (like a boy around 17) but had long green whip-like hands and tail. He also had his mouth open revaling sharp fangs and a snake-like tounge hanging out. His eyes glowed red as he stared at me.

"Get away from me!" I backed up until my back was agaisnt a tree.

"Why would I do that? Women are the best tasting! And you look so yummy!" He raised one of his whip-like arms and brought it down.

I jumped out of the way, barley getting hit on my leg. Nothing serous. Kind of a scratch.

I started running towards my bow and arrows, I slung them over my shoulder and contiued running. I didn't have time to load it otherwise it would get me.

I looked back and saw he was about 100 feet away from me and gaining, "Wait dinner~! Get back here!"

"No way!" Then I tripped over a rock and fell face first into the ground, "D***," I said under my breath.

I scotted back agaisnt the tree and looked up at the yōkai towering over me with an evil smile.

"Time to die!" He raised his whip and prepared to bring it down.

But then, "Get down Kokoa!" Someone yelled.

I covered my head and blacked out.

_AnimeTwins101: Muhahaha! Cliff hanger!

Kokoa: Why did I black out?

AnimeTwins101: Because you were scared and I want the next chapter to be fluffy~!

Kokoa: Um... Okay...

AnimeTwins101: Anyway sorry it's kind of short, but next chapter is again going to be fluffy! Thanks for reading~!


	11. Ba-bump

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 10

Ba-bump

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys this is gonna be another fluffy chapter! But this is going to be the fluffy-est yet!

Ginta and Hakkaku: Can we please have a fluffy!

AnimeTwins101: Trust me you don't want fluffy. *Thinking of Sesshomaru* Ha ha ha ha!

Ginta: Um...

Hakakku: You can get to the story...

Kokoa's Pov.

My head throbbed and back hurt along with the rest of my body.

Something wet and damp was on my forehead, that cut off my vision.

"Ugh..." I moaned as I tried to get up.

"No stay down." Someone carefully pushed my shoulders down.

His voice sounded fimlar.

I reached up and grabbed the towel off my eyes, "Koga?"

I saw Koga sitting on a rock on the side of me. I also realized where I was.

I was in the infermary inside Koga's den.

I was laying down on a bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" I tried to get up again my a stinging and burning pain in my arm stopped me and made me fall back down.

"I said stay down. You're hurt."

I looked down at my right arm. It was all bandaged up with a little blood seeping through.

"W-what happened," I chocked as I said it.

~Flashback/Explaination~

Koga's Pov.

I was going hunting with my pack. We've caught 5 boars, 11 rabits and 1 deer so far. In my opion it was a pretty good catch so far.

Hakkaku and Ginta ran up to me.

"Hey Koga, how was last night?" Hakkaku asked.

"It was actually pretty nice. She even bandaged my arm." I held out my arm showing Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Hey where's your wrist band?" Ginta asked.

"I gave it to Kokoa."

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"Because she's my..." I stopped and sniffed the air. I smelled a faint trace of Kokoa's blood far away.

"Koga?" Hakkaku asked.

"You okay?" Ginta added.

"Kokoa... I'll be back!" I yelled as I started running towards where I smelled her blood.

~Not So Long Later~

I saw Kokoa with her back agaisnt a tree with a snake demon towering over her, about to whip her with one of his arms.

"Get down Kokoa!" I yelled.

She covered her head with her arms. I ran up and kicked the demon on his shoulder.

"Agh!" He wobled and fell backwards, "If you want some you could've just asked." He hissed.

"Stay the H*** away from my women!" I barked at the demon.

"Your women!? Humans are food not mates, idoit! Don't you know how the food chain works?" The snake demon started to stand up.

"Shut up! You don't know how much I love her!"

"Oh, I love her too. With a side of wolves!" He lunged at me raising his whip-arm.

I easly dodged it, "You got to try harder than that to kill me!"

Then realized that he wasn't going for me, he was going towards Kokoa.

"No! Kokoa!"

He brought down his whip on her arm causing her to scream and fall over, "Finally time for dinner!"

I ran over and grabbed his arm that he just whipped Kokoa with, "An arm for an arm!" I yelled as I ripped his arm off.

"AHHH!" He screched, "You'll pay for that!"

He swung his last whip arm at me, I ducked under it grabbing his tail. I planted my feet in the ground and threw him agaisnt a tree making it fall over along with a giant dust 'explosion'.

I stomped over and loomed over the demon.

"P-please don't kill me!" He pleaded.

I bared my fangs, "You tried to kill my mate, tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" I stepped on his neck.

He started crying, "Please! Please! I don't want to die!"

I started pushing on his neck with my foot.

I heasitated. _What would Kokoa think if I did kill him. She's usally a peaceful person. What would she think if I would just go around killing people and demons like when we first meet. I'm sure she thought I was a monster back then. If I did it now she wouldn't even trust me._ Then lifted my foot off his neck.

I started walking towards Kokoa who was knocked out. I scooped her up in my arms holding her bridal style.

"I'm letting you live. Remeber that."

He proped himself up with his remaining arm, "Thank you so much!" He cried.

"But if you even come near her I will rip off your last arm and tie it around your neck! Got that?" I barked.

"Y-yes! I'll never bother you or her ever again!" He got up and started limping while running away.

"You're going to be okay Kokoa, just hang on."

She was barely awake. She gave me a faint nod and faintly grabbed my arm.

I ran fast but didn't use the power of the jewel shards. If I went to fast I could hurt Kokoa with the extreme wind.

~End of Flashback/Explaintion~

Kokoa's Pov.

"So that's about it." Koga finished up.

"Oh. Okay." I sighed.

_He saved me. Because he loves me._

I was blushing now.

"Why are you blushing?" Koga asked.

_Oh no! _I thought and tried to turn the other way but hurt my arm.

"Stop moving or you'll reopen your wound." Koga order pulling me carefully back towards him.

But now his face was only a few inches away from mine.

My face was probably as red as my kimodo I also had butterflys in my stomach to top it all off. Along with my heart pounding super loud that he could hear it (probably).

_Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump_

He started inching closer.

_Is he going to kiss me?! I don't know if I should be excited or nervous. One side of me is 'Wait your not ready to kiss him yet! He's a demon!' while the other side is saying 'Oh my god! Finally he's gonna kiss me!'._

He finally reached my lips and started kissing me (on the lips!). My eyes were wide open from shock.

I didn't pull away for two reasons 1) I've been wanting to kiss him for a while also. 2) I couldn't because I was ingured and he was still holding my shoulder.

We stayed that why for a while until we heard snickering from the door. It was Hakkaku and Ginta.

Koga ameditly and turned around, "Get the H***out!" He barked.

"Yes Koga!" Then quickly got out of the room.

He looked back at me with his face red from blushing, "You should get some rest."

I nodded. He walked out of the room.

I stared at the door for a while then turned to lay on my back and sighed.

_My first kiss is from a __y__ōkai__. _That buzzed through my head.

Koga's Pov.

"You should get some rest." I told Kokoa. She weakly nodded.

I walked out.

Hakkaku and Ginta cowered at the other side of the cave.

"H-hey K-koga," Ginta said.

"I-it s-seems that you f-finally made a move on K-kokoa." Hakkaku added in.

I gave them both a death glare causing them to start shaking even more.

Ginta took a big gulp, "Uh. K-koga."

"What?" I barked.

"Y-you're b-blushing." Hakkaku stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes even more, "So what of it?"

"We just never have seen you blush before." Hakkaku contiued.

"Yeah." Ginta weakly added in.

"Both of you go on night guard duty." I ordered.

"Y-yes Koga." The agreed still shaking.

I walked over to my bed and sat down cross-leged. My bed still smelled like Kokoa. I smiled.

Some wolves walked over. They whined a little.

"What?" A few of them turned to look at the infermary.

"So?" They whimpered.

I let out a low growl, "Fine." I stood up, "Great now I taking orders from my own wolves." I growled under my breath as I quietly walked to the infermary.

Kokoa was already asleep.

_She's so adorable when she's alseep. _I grinned.

I walked over to a rock that was facing her bed. I was taking guard of my women.

_AnimeTwins101: YEAH! FLUFFY CHAPTER DONE!

Koga: What the H*** is fluffy?

AnimeTwins101: *Faceplam*

Koga: What did I miss something.

AnimeTwins101: *Shakes head 'no'*

Koga:... Well thanks for reading I guess.


	12. Sakura Tree's

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 11

The Sakura Tree's

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys~! Say hi Koga~!

Koga: *Off doing something*

AnimeTwins101:... Koga... You can get to the story.

Kokoa's Pov.

It was the next day after me and Koga kissed... Still sounds unreal to me. Anyway Koga's out for some reason, I don't know why. But Koga sent Hakkaku and Ginta to watch guard for me. We were still in the infermary.

"Can we please go outside?" I begged Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Why do you want to go outside?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, plus your wound isn't healed yet." Hakkaku added in.

"Well I really want to see the Sakura tree's blossom. It's one of my favorite times of the year. I don't want to miss it." I explained.

There was a amazing place near a river with hunderds of Sakura tree's blooming. It was also near the den (in my opion).

"Yeah but Koga will kill us if we go outside and your wound isn't healed." Ginta told me.

"What if we get back before Koga?" I usally don't get mischiveus but I really want to see the Sakura tree's.

They looked at each other, "Hmmmm..."

"I guess it could work..." Hakkaku sighed.

"If it doesn't work we are so dead." Ginta mummbled.

"Come on," They both said.

I nodded as I followed them.

~In a forest (near the den)~

"Are you sure that we're not lost?" I asked Hakkaku and Ginta who were in front of me leading all of us to the Sakura tree's.

"I'm sure. I can smell the pollon from from- ACHOO!" Hakkaku sneazed. Ginta and I laughed.

"You can realy smell it Hakkaku." Ginta laughed.

"Shut up!" Hakkaku barked back.

I was still laughing at Hakkaku sneazing and them fighting.

I gasped and ran in front of Hakkaku and Ginta fighting.

"Sis?" The both said stopping their argument to look at where I was going.

They caught up to me and gasped.

We all saw hunderds of Sakura tree's in bloom right next to the settle river. It was so quiet with the small wind and the river in the background and the air was filled with the sent of Sakura blossoms. The river also had a few Sakura flowers gently floating in it.

"This is why I wanted to come." I smirked at them.

"Wow, sis," Ginta said in awe.

"This is incredible." Hakkaku added in, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah it is pretty amazing." I smiled, "They're my favorite type of flower."

"I can see why," Ginta said.

I giggled. I grabbed their wrists and started running, "Come on!" I teased.

They got out my grip and started running around also and laughing with me. We ran for quite a while.

I stopped running at the trunk of a tree right next to the river. I grabbed a low branch and bosted myself up into the tree and contiued bosting myself up in the tree (which was really hard because of my ingured arm).

I stopped climbing in the middle of the tree and looked at the veiw of the river with the Sakura tree's.

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped running around the trunk of the tree I was in. I looked around painky.

"Sis where'd you go?" Ginta called.

"Oh no! Koga's gonna kill us!" Hakkaku worried.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "I'm up here!" I yelled.

They looked up at the same time, "There you are!" Ginta yelled back.

"D***, you can climb up that high with an ingured arm?" Hakkaku exclaimed.

I laughed, "Come up the veiw's great!" I called back.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

They climbed to the branches next to me.

"Wow, this is a great veiw!" Ginta put his hand on his eyebrows to see farther.

"I totally agree!" Hakkaku added in.

"Yeah it's pretty relaxing." I put my arms at the back of my head and closed my eyes focasing on the sent of the Sakura blossoms.

"True," They both said.

"See it's nice to get out of the den once in a while." I opened my eyes.

"Yeah," Again they both said.

"I really -ACHOO!" Hakkau sneazed causing himself to fall into the river, "Woah!"

"Hakkaku!" Ginta and I yelled.

We exchanged looks and climbed down the tree fast. We ran over to the river. We were both standing on the edge of the river.

The river was foggy and we could even see if there was a fish.

"Hakkaku?" I exclaimed.

"Oh no! Hakkaku!" Ginta looked at me worried.

Then Hakkaku came bursting out of the water gasping and coughing for air. Along in the processes drenching Ginta and I with water.

"Ugh." I moaned trying to get the water off my Kimodo.

"What the H*** Hakkaku?!" Ginta barked.

Hakkaku was proped up on his forearms still in the river, "Sorry I was tring not to die!" He sassed.

"Whatever!" Ginta turned around and started pouting.

The second later Hakkaku grabbed Ginta's ankel and pulled him into the river.

I started laughing.

Ginta came up bursting for air just like Hakkaku which made me laugh even harder.

"Now you know what it feels like!" Hakkaku laughed.

I was laughing super hard with my eyes closed, holding back tears.

Before I knew what was happening I was underwater being carefully pulled by the current. My back brushed agaisnt the ruff bottom of the lake and I also felt my ears pop. I pushed my legs on the bottom and came up gasping for air.

I heard Hakkaku and Ginta laughing as I catched my breath. I was kind of mad that they did that (and that they pulled me into the river) so I splashed them with water.

They stopped laughing and frowned. They splashed me with twice as much water back. Of corse I splashed back and that started the 'Water War'.

We would run/swim as fast as we could in the water, circling each other. Usally Hakkaku and Ginta were a team but once in a while one of them would team up with me and take down the other one. Also when Hakkaku and Ginta were on a team sometimes they would soak big parts of the land. This went on for a while.

Right now I was backed up agaisnt the edge of the river splashing both Hakkaku and Ginta.

Both Hakkaku and Ginta splashed me with one of their big 'waves' that gets the land wet. Instead of laughing they stood there with fear one their faces.

"What?" I asked. They started pointing behind me.

I slowly turned around. My heart sank.

Not even a foot away was a soaking wet and p***ed off Koga.

"K-koga!" The three of us stuttered.

"Get out of the river," Koga said strenly.

We all quickly climbed out of the river.

"Would you like to tell me why you're here and not at the den?" Koga asked.

"Well... Uh..." Ginta and Hakkaku stuttered.

"I told you to not go outside the den and that was an order."

"Sorry it was just-"

"It was all my idea." I cut off Hakkaku and Ginta, "I begged Hakkaku and Ginta to go outside with me. So it was my fault."

The three of them looked supprised.

"Hakkaku. Ginta. Go back to the den." Koga ordered.

"Y-yes Koga!" They started running back to the den. I turned around and watched them until they were out of sight.

"Kokoa." Koga put his hand on my right shoulder.

"Y-yes Koga?" I stuttered turning around he took his hand off my shoulder.

My heart was pounding super hard and my stomach was filled with butterflys.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

I obyed, even though I was super scared. What was he going to do? I disobyed him and none of his pack knows the consiqunce for disobying the pack leader.

I felt something drop around my neck and Koga move my wet hair up then dropped it again.

"You can open them."

I opened my eyes and saw a necklace around my neck.

The necklace had a wolf claw on it, dangling from a piece of sting. I picked up the claw and looked at it closer, it looked real. I probably was.

"Wow." I smiled, "Is this why you left?"

He nodded, "I made it myself." He grinned.

I felt myself blush, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I looked down at my feet, "Sorry I disobyed you. I just wanted to see the Sakura tree's in bloom."

"Hmm..." He turned around and walked to a Sakura tree.

He kicked the trunk sending Sakura blossoms flying everywhere.

"Woah!" I gasped as I walked next to him.

I cupped my hand and caught a flower in my hands. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Can I see that?" He walked closer.

"Sure." I gave it too him. He carefully grabbed it.

He leaned a little over me (he was a few inches taller than me) and started playing with my hair.

"K-koga? What are you doing?" I was blushing (again).

"There." He smiled backing away a little, "I know I'm not the greatest with hair, but I think it's pretty good." He happily puffed.

I started touching my hair and felt the flower in my still soaked hair.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. Come over here." He gently grabbed my wrist and lead me to the edge of the river. We both sat down on the edge of the river and dangled our feet in the water.

"So how's your arm feeling?" He asked.

"It's feeling better. How about your arm?" I looked at his still bandaged arm.

"It's actually feeling a lot better. Thanks for asking," Koga said.

"Your welcome."

"That was pretty brave of you to stand up for Hakkaku and Ginta." Koga told me.

"Y-yeah I guess. But I was just definding my friends." I amitted.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Even though we were both wet I did feel some what warmer.

"You're so loyal, you know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah you've told me." I looked at the river and at our reflection.

"That's one of the reasons that your my woman." He gave me a toothy grin.

"P-please don't talk about that..."

"Why not? Do you not like me saying that?" He looked down at me.

"I-it's just that... Uh... It's still too soon to say that..." I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush even more.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He placed his other hand on my check and turned my face to look at him.

"Uh..."

He leaned forward and kissed my check then stood up, "Come on let's go back to the den." He offered a hand down for me to get up.

I gladdly took it.

"Do you want to walk or would you want me to carry you?" He asked.

"Um... Which ever you want..." I was quickly swipped off my feet (literaly).

Then Koga was holding me bridal style smirking, "We'll get there faster this way. Hold on!" He started running with the power of the jewel shards.

_AnimeTwins101: Yeah~! Done with another fluffy chapter~!

Koga, Kokoa, Ginta and Hakkaku: Please tell us what fluffy is!

AnimeTwins101:Oh no... I'm going to try to explain what fluffy is to them... Well bye...


	13. The Koi Shiteiru Necklace

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 12

The Koi Shiteiru Necklace

_AnimeTwins101: Hello~! I'm meeting two new people today along with Koga, Kokoa, Ginta and Hakkaku!

Aoki: Sup.

Hansuke: Nice to meet you.

AnimeTwins101: Hey where's Koga, Kokoa, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Hansuke: Sorry I don't know...

Aoki: I know they all said that you were annoying.

AnimeTwins101: W-what?

Hansuke: Aoki!

Aoki: What she was going to find out sooner or later.

AnimeTwins101: G-get to the story...

Kokoa's Pov.

"Thanks sis." Hansuke thanked quietly as he drank from the cup of water I just gave him.

"Thanks." Aoki quickly took a giant gulp from the cup of water acting all tough (even though he wimpered when he did it too fast).

I giggled a little, "Yeah it's no problem." I rubbed the back of my head with my hand.

I was finishing with helping Hansuke and Aoki with their injures. They were the two wolf-yōkai's that I helped with on the first day I was at the den. I gave them information about what was going on outside the den and told them about almost everything else (like I do with Hakkaku, Ginta and Koga). Hansuke and Aoki were both best friends that were changing shifts during the day I came.

Hansuke was a man (maybe 19-ish) with red hair held back in a pony tail (his hair was almost as long as Koga's but a little more 'poofy'). He only had a wolf pelt around his waist and around his shins because of his injuries. He had an injured eye and injured chest along with a broken arm. He was shyer around girls (or just me because he doesn't know any other girls) and more ruff around guys. He was usally nice around me (I always wonder if Koga warned him about me or something) but again a little more ruff guys. He usally talked in a quiet or hushed voice (which I think is acutally kind of cute) even if he was angry.

The other one was a man named Aoki (maybe 20-ish) he has short black hair held in a very small pony-tail and a scar on his left eye (he got it long before I got there). He wore blue aromor (like Hakkaku) on his chest and forearms and one on his left shoulder. He had wolf pelts on his shoulder (his right shoulder) and waist along with dark brown 'ribons' around his legs. His injuries weren't as bad as Hansuke's though, he had a large cut on his left arm and a broken leg. He was always rowdy (a lot more than Hansuke) and always said that he was alright to go outside the infermary and his injuries were nothing (reminds me of Koga). He's not too shy around me (even though I'm 'Koga's Woman').

"It's so nice that you've been helping us sis." Hansuke gave me a quick smile, "It's make it more fun around here."

Also I know, I know. I kept the name 'sis', honestly I didn't mind.

"Yeah it's way more interesting around here, instead of sitting here and waiting to die!" Aoki laughed with his super low voice, cocking his head back. He quickly jerked back (because he probably opened his wonds... again...).

"Yeah it must be really boring just sitting here. I really think you guys are getting better though, so you won't be here for too much longer." I told them.

"That's a realif." Hansuke happily sighed.

"You mean Hansuke is almost healed because I'm already healed!" Aoki stood up then fell over because of his broken leg, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He whined curling around his broken leg.

I gasped and quickly ran to his side. I slid my arm under his arms and helped him back up to his bed, "You shouldn't walk around yet! You're still not healed!"

"Hmp!" He puffed as I helped him back down.

Hansuke was laughing with his soft voice holding his cup of water with both hands.

"What are you laughing at?" Aoki yelled.

He stopped at started drinking his water as if nothing happened.

I did a tiny laugh. He turned at me and growled, I amedittly stopped.

"I think I should change my bandage..." I bent down and grabbed the bandages.

I carefully untied my bandages and put them on the ground next to me (I'll pick it up later).

Before I got to put on the new bandage, "What is that?" Hansuke asked pointing at me.

I straightened my back and looked down. I saw the fang necklace that Koga gave me.

"This?" I held it up letting it dangle.

Hansuke was looking in awe with his one non-banaged eye, "That's amazing, I've never seen one in real life!"

"Now way! Who gave that to you?" Aoku exclaimed putting his hands on his knees getting closer.

"Uh... Koga?" I told them. They both jumped back a little.

"W-what! K-koga gave that to you!" Hansuke sumbled back to sitting up straight.

"D***! Koga wasn't kiddin' when he said that he was your woman!" Aoki spazed out.

"So what? It's just a necklace..." I asked.

"That's not _just_ a necklace! It's a lot more than that!" Aoki added in.

_AnimeTwins101: By the way this next part I'm not sure that this next part is even true (it's probably not because I'm making it up XD). Except I do know that Koi Shiteiru means 'I love you' in japanese (well I'm pretty sure).

"Than what is it?" I asked.

"It's a Koi Shiteiru Necklace. Koi Shiteiru means 'I love you'. The Koi Shiteiru Necklace is a way of showing love and compasion for someone, most of the time people and demons give it to proprose but it also is way to just show love for someone. It's made from something that expresses the preson who is giving the necklace, for example Koga is a wolf demon so he used a wolf claw." Hansuke explained.

"It also means your taken. Or in this case Koga's basicly saying 'Hands off my woman! If you touch her I will kill you!'." Aoki over exaduratated.

I finished wrapping my bandage while listening to that and I was just staring at them (probably with the stupidest look on my face).

"... Uh sis? You okay?" Hansuke broke the silence, but not out of my daze.

"Oh no man! We killed her!" Aoki freaked out loudly.

"Shhhh! Don't say that! We'll die!" Hansuke whispered-yelled (he did that when ever he yelled).

I heard someone come bursting in, "What the H*** is going on in here?" Someone exclaimed.

I turned around getting out of my daze. I saw Koga at the door with a tiny bit of consern and anger.

Koga's Pov.

I was waiting outside of the infermary at my bed, waiting for Kokoa to come out because it was starting to get late. I also heard them talking about the Koi Shiteiru Necklace I gave Kokoa.

"Oh no man! We killed her!" I heard Aoki yell.

"Shhhh! Don't say that! We'll die!" I heard Hansuke try to stop him.

I ran into the infermary, "What the H*** is going on in here?" I barked.

"K-koga!" They all exclaimed.

Kokoa looked like she was finishing wrapping a bandage around her arm and Hansuke and Aoki with fresh bandges on as well.

I walked over to Kokoa and put my hands on her shoulders, "Kokoa are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked consernly and turned to give Aoki and Hansuke a death glare. They know the consqunce for hurting my woman.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just learned some shocking information and went into a daze." I looked back at her. Her face was still a little worried, but I'm sure she knows I wont hurt her.

"Oh okay. I was just worried." I sighed.

Hansuke and Aoki were hugging each other shivering.

I ignored them, "Come on Kokoa it's getting late. You need some rest."

She nodded and followed me.

Kokoa's Pov.

"Come on Kokoa it's getting late. You need some rest." I nodded and started following him out the door.

I turned around and waved goodbye to Aoki and Hasnuke who were shaking and hugging each other.

He led me to his bed and sat down. He patted the hay next to him. I gladly sat down next to him.

"Just so you know I didn't give you that Koi Shiteiru Necklace for what you think. It's just saying that other wolf demons can't hurt you because you're mine," Koga said looking at me.

I started blushing, "Oh okay. I just thought it was the _other_ reason. Because you call me your wom-..." I snapped my lips closed so I would stop talking.

He smirked, "I know that you would think that. Anyway you should get some rest, it's getting late."

"U-uh where am I going to sleep?" I stuttered.

"Here? What is there a problem?"

_Oh no..._

"U-um... If we... Would..." I contiued to stutter.

"No! I wouldn't do that!" Koga jerked back.

"Few." I sighed in relif.

Before I knew what was going on he grabbed my head and pulled me onto his shoulder (not hard though). He smiled with a fang peeking out of his mouth.

"Just go to sleep." He started blushing.

I smiled a little and closed my eyes.

_AnimeTwins101: Yeah done~!

Hansuke: Yeah!

Aoki: Whatever.

AnimeTwins101 and Hansuke: What?

AnimeTwins101: This is a historic event! Not just whatever!

Hansuke: Yeah what is wrong with you Aoki?

Aoki: Jez... Whatever bye.

AnimeTwins101 and Hansuke: Hey were not done talking to you!


	14. That's no Fair

Kokoa and the Wolf

Chapter 13

That's No Fair

_AnimeTwins101: Hello people! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time! I'm so ashamed *T-T*. Anyway I'm going to shut up and get to the story.

Kokoa's Pov.

I slowly opened my eyes. It's really early morning from what I can tell. Everyone was still asleep.

I felt something twitch around my shoulders, and someone's heavy breathing next to my ear. I looked to my side and saw Koga fast asleep with his arm around me.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep_. I smiled.

I scooted a tiny closer to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder (I did it really quite and carefully because I didn't want to wake him up). He wrapped his arm a little tighter around me (but not too hard).

I felt something on my neck. I then realized that it was just my Koi Shiteiru Necklace.

~Flashback/Thinking~

_"It's a Koi Shiteiru Necklace. Koi Shiteiru means 'I love you'. The Koi Shiteiru Necklace is a way of showing love and compasion for someone, most of the time people and demons give it to proprose but it also is way to just show love for someone. It's made from something that expresses the preson who is giving the necklace, for example Koga is a wolf demon so he used a wolf claw." Hansuke explained._

~Different Flashback/Thinking~

_ "Just so you know I didn't give you that Koi Shiteiru Necklace for what you think. It's just saying that other wolf demons can't hurt you because you're mine," Koga said looking at me._

~End of Flashback/Thinking~

_Did he really mean that?_ I thought.

I held up the claw with my hand, looking at it closer.

It was a black and thick wolf claw with a few small dents and scrapes. It had a tiny piece of wolf fur at the top (where it was attacked to the string), it was tied to a long piece of leather string.

I sighed and dropped the claw, letting it bounce up and down from my neck.

I heard some whimpering and looked up.

I saw a wolf just waiting on the outside of Koga's bed, whimpering.

The wolf had a light brown fur and dark blue eyes that were almost black. White fur covered his paws and it's stomach. He looked like a pretty young wolf cub (maybe a year or two old).

I really love wolves (infact their my favorite animals) but yet now that I was this close it almost scared me.

It started getting closer. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me, maybe it was just an instinct.

It was less than a foot away from me looking up at me. It yawned and sat down. It looked up at me as if it was just a regular house-hold dog.

I started slowly reaching my hand towards the wolf. My hand was in front of its face. It's head went back a little (in supprise I think), I quickly took my hand back and put it on my lap.

I started to get a tiny bit closer and sniffed my hand. I layed it's head down on my lap.

I started to reach my hand again towards the wolf, it didn't flinch this time though. It willingly let me pet it. I started slowly petting the wolf's hair down, rubbing it behind it's ear, back and head.

He started pushing in a tiny bit saying that he enjoyed it. I smiled and contiued to pet it.

"Well that's no fair." I jumped up and looked behing me.

I saw Koga with his arms folded (I didn't even realized that he took his arm off my shoulder), his eyes were still closed but I knew he was awake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," I quietly said.

He opened his eyes, "It's fine." He knelt/crawled next to me, "That's really unfair."

"What's unfair?" I asked as I contiued petting the wolf.

"That wolf. He never even lets me pet him. His name is Isamu, it means bravery. We named him that because he helped warn us about a huge 'Bird of Paradise' ambush, helping a lot of our pack escape. Even though he always tries to bite everyone in the pack if they get too close." Koga explained.

Koga tried to pet Isamu but Isamu nearly bit his hand along with starting growling. I started laughing quietly.

"Well it does take some bravery to stand up to the alfa like that." I started to laugh (not to loud because I didn't want to wake anyone up).

"Yeah..." Koga sighed.

I contiued laughing.

"Here follow me." Koga stood up.

"Hm... Sure, I guess..." I stood up.

"Isamu stay here." Koga ordered. Isamu growled and stayed put.

Koga led me out of the cave. Now I know it's early morning or very late at night. The stars were barely lit in the sky along with a nearly fullmoon, all reflecting in the waterfall. The mountain's shadow almost covered all of the land below.

I felt as if I was just lifted off my feet, well I was. Koga was holding me bridal style smiling at me.

"I'll be able to get there faster if I carry you like this." He looked up and started jumping up the side of the mountain.

The cold breaze flew agaisnt my hair and face. Koga didn't seem to even notice.

He did the final leap to the top and let me down. He started walking towards the edge. I stayed a little farether behind him because I'm still very scared of hights.

He sat down over the ledge. He leaned his back at me, "Are you coming?" He asked.

I nodded quickly and slowly started inching closer, even though I was terrified.

I was about a foot away from the ledge and saw the incridable veiw.

The moon looked even more full than it did outside of the cave. The river twinkled with all of the reflections of the stars and moon. The shadow of the mountain looked more like a slioqet.

"Wow. That's amazing," I said in awe.

"I knew that you would like it. You can sit by me you know." Koga told me.

I just realized the fall down and got scared.

"Everything okay?" Koga asked looking at me.

"Y-yeah... Just a little scared..." I muttered.

Koga stood up and turned to look at me fully, "Don't worry I won't let you fall." He garbbed my wrist and led me coser to the edge.

We were right st the edge of the mountain and he sat down. He gently pulled me down next to him.

My legs were now dangling over the ledge like his. Out of fear I clinged onto his arm.

I felt llike I was just going to slide off of the ledge.

"I told you, don't worry I won't let you fall." Koga looked at me.

He wrapped his arm over my shoulders, "If you fall I'll catch you."

"Y-yeah I guess." I started blushing.

"Do you enjoy the veiw?"

"Yes, the veiw is amazing." I worked hard and put on a smile.

"I been wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Did Mutt-face tell you to come here? Or did you just come on your own?" Koga asked.

"Well... I...um... I asked Kagome to come here... well not here though... I told her... I was going out for a couple of days to train with a bow... Wait! Where is my bow?" I started to freak out a little.

I slipped off the mountain and started falling. I felt fear pierce through my whole body as I started falling.

I felt someone's hand grab my wrist before I even started falling to far.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." I looked up to Koga smirking, holding my wrist.

I was dangeling from my wrist and I listened to the rocks falling from when I slipped. My wrist started acing from him holding from me.

He quickly hoisted me back up.

"Thank you Koga, for saving me," I wryly replied clining back to his arm.

"No problem, I wouldn't let _my woman_ fall," He snickered wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Oh no, not with that again..." I whined.

"What? I'm not lying." He returned.

I sighed.

"What? Is something wrong?" He worried.

"No. Nothing like that." I let out another big sigh.

"Are you tired? We can go back if you want."

"Uh sure, I guess." We stood up and started heading back to the den.

AnimeTwins101: Done! Well sorry for the long wait, how short it is and the crappy ending, hopefully I'll be posting soon! Thanks for reading.


End file.
